Triad Industries
Triad Industries is an intelligence organization whose primary purpose is to keep the supernatural world secret from the general populace. Whenever 'monsters' go bump in the night and risked exposing the truth, Triad members are dispatched to track the creature down and bring it back to headquarters where they would be dispose of in a black pit; the portal to Malivore. It is located in Fort Valley, Georgia. However, the facility has cleared out since Malivore vanished. History Throughout Legacies Series Season One In Maybe I Should Start From The End, Ryan, disguised as a technician for Poppy Lane Gas Company, surveys Seylah Chelon's house. As men roam around the yard, he spots Alaric Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson; they stop their vehicle to ask some questions and wonders what had happened. Ryan wonders if they had known who lived at the house with the "gas leak" but Alaric ignore the question and asks for directions to the highway, that they're lost. Ryan gives them the directions they seek and eyes them suspiciously as they drive off. Later that night, after Seylah tells Alaric and Hope about Triad, she heads back to Triad killing those she encountered and jumps into the Malivore pit, seeing as the only way to protect her son. While plunging into the pit, the only thing to survive was the picture she and Landon took together when he was till a baby. Since the absorption was unscheduled, Ryan and a technician take readings from the pit. Upon inspection, Ryan found the photo to which it alerted him to her existence as he recognized her. To tie up loose ends, he kicks the technician into the pit. In What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?, Ryan asks a security guard for the file on Seylah and when he sees that she has no record there, he asks to go to the backup files, for at first isn't allowed as he isn't a senior member. He relays a password to the guard and is allowed back, and he eventually finds Seylah's file, which reports as "absorbed". When the guard comes in to see if he found anything, Ryan tells him he didn't and stashes the file in the back of his pants. With the file in hand, it leads on the track to Landon. In There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True, in the apocalyptic reality of Lizzie's last wish with Ablah, the supernatural world has be outed and Triad Industries round up and kill supernaturals under Marshall Law. Such as it is, they attack the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, though the students fight back. Lizzie however wishes this reality away as if it never happened. In There's a Mummy on Main Street, Maple Hollows is overrun with a beetle-like plague due to a mummy. Triad Industries arrive and quarantines the town. Ryan meets Alaric and Hope and quick discovers that their previous meeting, Alaric had lied about his identity and in facts runs a school for the supernatural. With a mummy on the lose, Ryan claims that they do not have the firepower to take the creature down and asks for his help, rather the help of his daughters and Hope, witches with magic. Ultimately, the mummy is stopped and Alaric attempts to steal the Anubian Urn out from under Ryan, though he captures Emma and Dorian and trades their lives for the urn. Despite being told to place the urn inside the vault, Ryan throws the urn into the Malivore pit, breaking the second key.. In Let's Just Finish the Dance, Ryan captures Nia, a gorgon and threatens her family if she doesn't cooperate - an unwilling hostage, he forces her to infiltrate the school and seek out Landon. With Ryan's plan foiled, Veronica Greasley, who's in charge of Triad Industries, is forced to clean up his mess and kidnaps Landon herself. In I'll Tell You a Story, In There's Always a Loophole, Members Current *Veronica GreasleyShe is revealed to be working for them in Let's Just Finish the Dance. *Triad Guard *Burr Former *Security Guard † *Security Guard † *Triad Technician † *Team Leader † *Officious Guard *Security Guard † *Ryan Clarke Allies & Enemies Allies *Seylah Chelon † (Formerly) Enemies *Alaric Saltzman *Hope Mikaelson *Landon Kirby *Seylah Chelon *Ryan Clarke Appearances Season One *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' *''There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True'' (Wish Reality) *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' *''I'll Tell You a Story'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' Season Two *''This Year Will Be Different'' (Mentioned) *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' (Mentioned) *''You Can't Save Them All'' (Mentioned) Trivia *The security code for the back-up archives — granted to only the highest level of security — is E477KFV.What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? Gallery LGC107-139-Supernatural Knife-Pit.png LGC108-049-Unnamed Man.png LGC108-099-Fort Valley.png LGC108-105-Mer-Man.png LGC108-106~Hope~Landon~Alaric.png LGC108-109-Security Guard 2.png LGC108-110-Security Guard 1~Seylah.png LGC108-112-Seylah-Man.png LGC108-114-Pit~Seylah.png LGC108-115-Seylah.png LGC108-116-Seylah-Pit.png LGC108-131-Unnamed Man-Triad Technician.png LGC108-132~Unnamed Man-Triad Technician.png LGC108-133-Unnamed Man-Triad Technician-Pit.png LGC108-134-Unnamed Man.png LGC109-002-Seylah-Baby Landon-Photo-Unnamed Man.png LGC109-003-Triad Guard.png LGC109-004-Unnamed Man.png LGC109-005-Unnamed Man.png LGC109-006~Seylah File~Unnamed Man.png LGC109-007-Unnamed Man.png LGC109-008-Seylah File.png LGC109-131-Unnamed Man.png LGC109-134-Unnamed Man.png LGC115-115-Triad Industries.png LGC115-139-Triad Industries-Ryan.png LGC115-147-Triad Industries.png LGC115-148-Triad Industries.png References See also Category:Groups Category:Locations Category:Legacies Characters Category:Locations outside of Mystic Falls Category:Humans